


Summer Heat

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Candy Boy
Genre: Bloodplay, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Humor, Menstruation, Romance, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot out and Yukino wants to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, despite the warnings, this fic isn't as graphic as you would think. It is a bit squicky, but not too bad.

The radio promised heat this morning and heat is definitely what they got. Kanade sat out on the back deck as Shizuku and Yukino relaxed inside the house with the air conditioner. The artistic sister would've been with her twin and little sister had it not been for the fact that she actually wanted to enjoy the day outside for a bit. It was calm and quiet out. The heat had driven the neighbors indoors or to the beach. Some stranglers were floating silently in their backyard pools; every now and then Kanade could hear a soft splash of movement in the air.

Kanade sat beneath an outside umbrella, the shade helping to keep her somewhat cool, with her toes naked in the grass just off the edge of the deck. Her lemonade was warm now from the heat but it didn't stop her from sipping at it as she enjoyed the day. Behind her the patio door slid open and close; Kanade looking over her shoulder to see Yukino smile at her. The lighter haired twin took a seat by her sister and slipped her hand into Kanade's.

"What are you thinking about, Kana-chan?"

Blushing, Kanade hesitated before answering. "How nice and cool your skin feels right now in my hand."

Giggling, Yukino held Kanade's hand tighter and leaned against her, the skin of their bare arms touching and making Kanade shiver from the chillyness of the fairer twin's skin.

"You're so cold, Yuki-chan..." Kanade started, wanting to say something about her changing into a warmer shirt but never getting the chance because Yukino was suddenly pushing her onto her back. "Y-Yuki...? What are doing?"

"Only Kana-chan can warm me up," Yukino purred as she leaned in and kissed Kanade.

Even though all the breath had gone out of Kanade and all the blood in her body was debating whether it wanted to heat up her genitals or gush out of her body via her nose, she still had enough conscious thought to reluctantly push away from Yukino.

"Shi-chan might catch us kissing," she hissed.

A bemused smile crossed Yukino's face as she placed her hand beside Kanade's head and moved so she was straddling and leaning over her sister. "I'm not worried about her seeing us kiss. She won't come out here unless she hears you shouting."

"Why would I be shouting?" Kanade asked in confusion.

Yukino placed the hand that wasn't supporting her upper body weight against Kanade's side, sliding it down her hip to the naked thigh beneath Kanade's shorts. Looking flustered, Kanade internally struggled with arguing with her twin, but Yukino was right. Any loud protests and it was likely Shizuku would come investigating and this was not the position she wanted her little sister to catch them in. She pleaded softly for Yukino to stop but the pleas went unheard as the twin on top let her hand find passage inside Kanade's shorts and past her panties.

"Yuki..." Kanade panted when fingers teased her clit.

Yukino smiled that smile of hers that was both adorable but devious and slid her fingers lower. Her fingers found her sister to be very wet and Yukino quirked her eyes in surprise.

"Kana-chan, you're so wet," Yukino stated and pulled her hand out to investigate.

Kanade groaned loudly when she saw her sister's hand.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." Kanade chanted, blushing furiously, and began to grumble darkly as she dug in her pockets for a napkin. "Of all the times and days to start my period! Ugh, I'm sorry, Yuki-chan."

Fishing out a napkin, she cleaned Yukino's hand as the fairer skinned twin watched the cleaning silently, hand not moving. When Kanade was done both cleaning and apologizing and groaning miserably, Yukino got up to her feet and offered the hand that had been unsoiled to her sister.

"Come on, Kana-chan. There's only one solution to this problem."

"A time machine?"

"Nope! A shower!"

Kanade stared at her sister for a long moment, surprised by the suggestion. Slowly she realized what could be done with a shower and took her sister's hand. When she was on her feet again, Kanade kissed Yukino this time before pulling the grinning twin into the house. The temperature inside the house was easily forty degrees cooler than that outside. Shivering, Kanade felt her nipples harden as she looked around for Shizuku. The youngest Sakurai sister was in the den, playing Solitare as she watched a foreign action film.

"We're going to take a shower, Shi-chan," Kanade said, her hand squeezing Yukino's to keep the twin from giving away the real purpose of the cleansing.

"Ew, I can smell you from here," Shizuku said, looking away from the movie. "Yukino, try to get that paint smell off of her this time."

"Brat..." Kanade said, narrowing her eyes.

"Okay, Shi-chan!" Yukino smiled brightly. "And if you hear moans or groans, it's just me scrubbing Kanade really well to get the paint smell off of her."

The dark haired twin stared at Yukino in horror as she obliviously smiled sweetly at Shizuku.

"You're not going to do anything perverted in there, are you?" Shizuku asked, suspicious now.

"No!" Kanade said firmly, clamped her hand over Yukino's mouth, and dragged her twin to the bathroom. Once alone, door locked and water running, Kanade turned to her twin, disbelief still on her face. "You don't know how to be discrete, do you?"

"I'm sure she was just joking about us."

"But we are going to do something perverted in here," Kanade sighed, unable to comprehend her twin sometimes.

"Let's worry about Shi-chan when we're done with our shower," Yukino said, pressing against Kanade and kissing her softly on the lips.

"R-right..." Kanade mumbled into the kiss.

Breaking away long enough to get the shower started, the dark haired teen tugged her shirt off and was pleased she hadn't worn a bra in the heat or it would've melted off of her a long time ago. Her nipples were still hard from the sharp change of temperature from outside to inside and Yukino noticed as soon as she turned around. Before she could protest, Yukino pressed her twin against the wall and licked each stiff nipple, delighting in the groans of surprise that spilled from Kanade's lips. It seemed a long time before Yukino relented, releasing Kanade's hands she had pinned against the wall, leaving the dark haired teen's nipple very hard and swollen; small hickies appearing around them.

Yukino began to undress as Kanade removed her shorts and grimaced at her panties as she took them off and debated whether to toss them in the garbage or try to salvage them. It wasn't like she had money to just be throwing away clothes like that so she ran the hot water in the sink and rinsed them off, scrubbing them with soap until she couldn't take the temperature of the water anymore. By the time she was done rinsing them off, satisfied with the vanished mess, Yukino was already washing her hair in the shower. For a moment all she could do was stare, mesmerized by how the soap ran down her front, bubbles hiding one nipple and a stream of water running over the other. If the blonde had a tail, Kanade would've believed her sister to be a mermaid.

"Are you going to just hold the curtain open and stare like some dirty old man, or join me?" Her sister was nothing if not straight to the point.

"I'm not a dirty old man."

"I think the stack of hentai mangas in that box in our dorm says otherwise," Yukino purred as she finished her hair and switched places with Kanade under the water.

Blushing furiously, the dark haired teen stared at her sister as warm water poured over her. "Those are for drawing reference." A long pause where the blonde stared at Kanade, waiting for the truth. "You weren't supposed to find those," she finally said.

"I found them by accident. Very interesting pictures." There was something decisively mischievous about the blonde's grin as she turned her sister around and began washing her dark hair.

Grabbing the bar of soap, Kanade began washing herself and tried to ignore the unseen teasing grin on the blonde's lips behind her back. Saving her crotch for last, Kanade blushed again as she washed away the mess there and was surprised by teeth nibbling at her shoulder.

"Kana-chaaaaan..." Yukino purred into the dark haired teen's ear making her shiver.

"What is it, Yuki-chan?"

"I want you to touch yourself for me." A hand grabbed one of Kanade's breasts, before sliding down suggestively toward her mound. "I know you won't let me touch you so I want you to do it for me, while I watch."

Shocked by the request, Kanade didn't fight being spun around and kissed; the water pouring on their heads threatening to suffocate them. Kanade melted into the kiss, touching naked skin that was smooth and burning for her. Pressing the blonde into the shower's tiled wall, she let her hand slide down toward the blonde's mound but a hand stopped her with a giggle and a shake of the head.

"Nope!"

Blushing and grumbling, Kanade reluctantly leaned against the other tiled wall and looked down as her hand hovered next to her thigh. Yukino was watching her quietly, a smile tugging at her lips in a reassuring attempt. Sighing, Kanade slipped her hand down and touched herself, running her hand against her slit. Closing her eyes, she slid in, fingering her clit and blushing as she did so. For a moment, she tried desperately to lose herself to the feeling that she was stirring up within her loins but it was hard to do when her twin was staring. Her eyes shot open when something brushed her hand away.

"What are you doing?" She squeaked in horror.

Yukino was on her knees, her mouth inches from Kanade's crotch and a hand was hooked beneath her thigh, tugging it up to give her better access for what she was planning to do. She offered her sister a semi-guilty look but grinned at the dark haired teen.

"You look so miserable that I want to help."

"You know you can't do that...!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and set her tongue to work, ignoring her sister's panic. Kanade tried to push the blonde away but Yukino's tongue was talented and the dark haired twin could only grab at blonde hair and rest her head back against the wall.

***

When Yukino finally stood up, there was definite signs of blood on the blonde's chin, but the showerhead had been pounding down on her and left only dull red streams of water that vanished as soon as she wiped her face. She beamed at her blushing twin who had trouble making eye contact with her.

"You're always so shy after I lick..."

"Lower your voice unless you want Shi-chan to hear," Kanade whispered.

A pout. "Are you freaked out by what I just did?"

"A little, yeah."

"Does Kana-chan think I'm nasty now?"

A deeper blush. "No. I-I..." Kanade looked at her sister. "It felt really amazing. More so than normally. Is that weird?"

Yukino grinned and hugged her blushing twin. "Nothing Kana-chan does is weird."

"Except you?" Kanade couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Maybe," the blonde smirked.

Kanade kissed Yukino on the lips.

  
**-End-**   



End file.
